This invention relates to space based orbit transfer vehicles.
There have been numerous orbit transfer vehicles studies and concepts, largely based or derivations of ground launched expendable vehicles. Recent efforts have attempted to solve the problem based on designs that are suited for space environment and that can be maintained in space. The result thus far calls for assembly of proposed vehicles in space.
This invention is the first known approach that enables construction of the entire vehicle on the ground, launch it into space as a complete assembly, including aerobrake, and still realize the benefits that accrue to space based design.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a space based orbit transfer vehicle that can fully benefit from the advantages that accrue to space basing, that is easily maintained while stationed in low earth orbit, that is easily protected from meteoroids and debris impact while stored in low earth orbit, and is transportable in a fully assembled state from earth to its low earth orbit operation station.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle not only with a basic chemical propulsion stage, but also a compact aerobrake by means of which the vehicle is recovered without the expenditures of propellant on its return flight from carrying payloads to outer orbits.
Other more specific objects and advantages of this invention, some of which are listed in the following SUMMARY, will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a study of the drawings and the detailed description set forth hereinafter.